Annoying Aggravation
by Retrobution
Summary: Mugen is trying to eat in 'peace.' Jin is trying to meditate while Fuu is trying to teach him how to fish. What could go wrong?


**A/N: Sorry for some/lots of the OOCness or any other mistakes- a oneshot.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Samurai Champloo****  
**  
A small pebble hit the composed ronin square in the face. His calm expression didn't even move a single muscle. Another pebble came, aiming for his forehead this time. Not even a twitch.

Fuu grinned rather evilly; her arm getting ready to throw another few pebbles at Jin's 'meditating' face.

"What the..." a voice came up from behind the former waitress.

She couldn't help but shriek in surprise, jumping before turning around. Staring at the face at her 'useless' companion, she groaned in frustration.

"Aaahhh! Mugen!" Fuu yelled, stomping her feet slightly.

Said person just yawned, scratching the back of his head as if he were bored. He only became aware of what was in Fuu's hands, and made a quick grab for it before she could even react.

"MUGEN!" Fuu shouted, lunging at her companion in anger.

He only looked amused, but looking at her annoyed face, threw the one pebble back before sitting down on a rock. Yawning again, he looked around. Fuu shot him an angry glare.

"Anything to eat?" Mugen demanded. "I'm so hungry..."

Fuu threw one of the pebbles at him, but he dodged it easily.

"Oh so that's what those pebbles are for..." Mugen realized, seeing the medium sized stone lying on the ground next to him. A sudden thought occurred. "Eh? Where's Fish-Face?"

She pointed towards a place beyond the trees where a tall figure seemed to be sitting. He snorted once he got closer and saw that the ronin was meditating.

"Of all the things he could do..." Mugen groaned, sprawled all over the ground lazily. "He chooses to meditate." He lifted his head from the rock cushion. "Oi! Fish-Face, get your ronin ass over here!"

Fuu humphed, turning to face the meditating ronin with an annoyed expression on her face. She grabbed one of the pebbles in her hand before throwing it again, this time hitting his glasses.

And finally- a small twitch. Even Fuu could see it from a few meters away. A smile made its way on her face, as she ran towards Jin at super speed.

"Jin!" Fuu called out cheerfully. When he didn't reply, she frowned slightly. "Jin!"

Mugen started to walk towards the pair, getting over parts of his laziness. "Brat, why didn't you do that before instead of throwing pebbles at Four Eyes over here?"

"He won't listen," she complained, throwing her hands in the air. "I already tried that method."

He lost interest pretty quickly. "Food..."

The former waitress' stomach rumbled. "Mugen!"

"What?" He grumbled, stretching. Yawning one last time, he started to walk away. "Well, I'm going to find some food so..."

Fuu watched her companion go in slight gratefulness. A bright smile covered her face, and she tried pushing Jin off the huge rock he was sitting on.

"_J-i-n!_" Fuu whined, dragging out the letters in his name.

It was useless. He would only answer (miraculously) in short answers that were all the same. She glanced at him irritably, finally resorting to throwing all the stone at his face at once.

Annoyance flashed through his facial features.

"C'mon Jin, it's time to get up," Fuu complained, repeatedly tapping his arm.

"I'm not sleeping," came the almost silent reply.

_**A few minutes later...**__**  
**_  
"Fishing gets really fun once you know how to!" Fuu tried.

"Fishing is like gambling, it's based on luck and chance," Jin responded. His posture clearly indicated that he was going to go back to 'sleep.'

"You can't sleep now!" the waitress cried out, throwing her arms in the air. After a few seconds, she sat down beside her 'useless' companion. "I'm hungry," she stated as an afterthought.

"Oh just let loverboy have his beauty sleep," a familiar voice came into distance.

"And it's not called beauty sleep either," Jin replied, eventually showing signs of being alive. "I'm meditating- something you should know about-"

"Meh, whatever loverboy," Mugen shrugged it off, grinning maliciously. "I caught some fish."

The ronin's eyes finally opened, seeing a bucket in Mugen's hand. Even though, they couldn't see it, fish was obviously inside of it. Fuu's eyes widened at the same time, before they sparkled with amusement.

Somehow, he knew what she was thinking. "No."

"We have an issue then Jin," Fuu said, glancing towards Mugen who was currently frying his fish over a fire. "You not being able to fish is like Mugen not being able to read!"

"Eh?" Mugen interrupted, pausing midway in his tiny BBQ. He glanced at Fuu who ignored his outburst.

Fuu waved his interruption off as nothing. Her gaze turned back to Jin, eyes sparkling as if she really, _really,_ wanted to teach him how to fish. A bright smile was on her face.

"C'mon Jin," Fuu encouraged. "It's easy!"

Mugen, who had just begun his first bite, snorted as he heard those words. When he finally focused on his companion, his eyes were anything but sympathetic. A lazy smile played with his features as he tossed his fishing pole over to the ronin who stared at it blankly.

Fuu's eyes lit up as she saw the fishing pole. "Now we have two fishing poles!"

"Hmmm," Jin mumbled, trying to ignore his two annoying companions.

She grumbled, taking her fishing pole and using it to knock it against the ronin's head. "Jin."

"I'm assuming you're not going to stop," Jin muttered after a few seconds.

The waitress' previous frown disappeared, as soon as Jin's hand reached out to grab the fishing pole. A permanent smile seemed to be fixed on her face as she gestured for him to follow her 'example.' To him, it looked like she was silently gloating.

"Just do exactly what I do," Fuu said carefully, as she jiggled the line slightly.

Jin sighed, following her example of how to fish. He could feel a pair of wild eyes on him as he continued to silently try to attract some fish that were in plain sight.

The only noise that could be heard was Mugen snacking on the fish eagerly, and Fuu's occasional 'stomach rumble of hunger.' It was anything but content.

The samurai's eyes narrowed behind his glasses, as he saw a fish with huge eyes swimming towards his bait. Little beads of sweat formed around his forehead, and he looked towards Fuu, who was trying to hide a grin. She mouthed the words 'don't move.'

A small nod was all she got in reply. The fish was swimming closer, it's guppy like mouth opening to take the bait-

-Mugen tsked with his mouth full of food, as if he were ashamed of his quiet companion to give in so easily. Chewed fish sprayed everywhere, making a tiny splash on the water- but it still managed to scare the fish away.

"Ahhh, you stupid jerk!" Fuu scolded in a yell, flicking some eaten fish off her kimono. She turned to glare at Mugen who smirked in response. Growling, she lunged at him.

He dodged easily, balancing his strong figure on a rollable log, while making gestures with his hands. Her eyes narrowed at the Ryukyuan who had a permanent smirk planted on his face. A battle cry emitted from her throat as she ran at her companion.

A loud splash only managed to make them stop long enough to actually see what had happened to the silent and angry ronin. Fuu backed up from the wild samurai to stare at the usually composed ronin, who had willingly dived in the water.

"Eh, there's no point," Mugen spoke, stretching on the log. He sat down, grabbing a fried fish to eat. The background eating noises continued, but he still continued. "Oi Fish-Face! Maybe you should buy new glasses!"

Fuu tried putting on a serious face, but failed, and ended up giggling. She could still see Jin acting like a dolphin trying to catch fish, but even then they swam away from him.

Splashes could still be heard after a few minutes. Fuu continued to do her job as a 'teacher' and yelled at him for his 'wrongdoing.'

"Ah, Jin, that's not how you fish!" Fuu shouted in shame.

He didn't seem to care. With one last grab, he finally managed to catch a slippery fish. He basically waded out of the water while trying to run at the same time.

The result of the combination had unintended problems when he finally came back to the ground. His two companions stared at him, Fuu only waiting for the right time to scold him.

"Congratulations Fish-Face," Mugen stated sarcastically, unintentionally saving him from the former waitress' lecture. He glanced at the ronin on the ground who raised his fish high above his head in victory. "You actually caught a fish."


End file.
